The Rise of Emotions
by Cherry Princess
Summary: They are friends but when other emotions rise between them, could they express it? 1+2, 1X2, 2X1
1. Raging Emotions

This is my first Gundam Wing fic. Well, it's kinda my second, but since the first one isn't on the net anymore, due to no sucess what so ever, this is my first one...if that makes any sense. This is 1X2. Hope you like it. 

WARNING: This is maleXmale relationship. If you don't like such a thing, than please don't read this and bother to flame me about it. There will be some scenes later that might raise the ratings. 

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Gundam Wing and any of the characters in this story. They belong to their respective owners. 

Please Review.   


******** 

Heero Yuy sat in front of his computer and typed, his hands automatically typing the words that ran in his mind. There was no need for conscious thought as he typed. His training kicked in. But as the door opened to his dorm, he snapped out. 

Stopping his typing, he turned around and looked at the door to his room. There was his roommate, just standing there, leaning against the wall, the door slowly closing. "You're late." Heero stated before he turned back to his laptop. "It was a hard mission." Duo retorted as he sat down on his bed, ever movement he made showing the tiredness that ran through his very veins. 

Duo looked at the back of the Perfect Soldier. How much did he want the stonic boy to pay attention to him? To ask him if he was hurt? To ask if everything had gone fine? Or even to just look at him for a moment longer, even with the cold cobalt blue eyes. Just anything to do with Heero was enough for the braided pilot. 

"Was it a success?" Heero's cold voice asked. He wished he didn't have to be so cold. He really did, but that wasn't the way he had grown up. The training…the training since young age made sure that he hid all his emotions or killed it. And he tried to do so, with the emotion that brew in his heart, but found that it couldn't be killed and it couldn't be hidden easily, like most of his feelings. His mask was slipping, slowly with every moment he spent looking or conversing with the violet eyed boy. And the Perfect Soldier knew it well. 

"It was. At the end. But OZ seemed to have known that I was coming! I mean, I got in really easy and then the stealing part was really hard, but that was to be expected, right? I mean, I was trying to steal one of the most protected disks in the world, right? Well, I got it and when I was coming out, the place was crawling with soldiers. I barely got out alive. Man I'm tired!" With his last statement, Duo fell onto his bed, but as he did, he couldn't hide the groan of pain. 

Heero looked up sharply from his keyboard and looked towards Duo, who had his eyes closed and a wince visible on his face. His form was clad in black, as usual with the self claimed God of Death, his braid nearly undone, his ruffle bag in the corner of their room near the door and his form looking more or less beat. 

Perfect Soldier considered the question for awhile before he asked it. He didn't want to show emotion, even worry, but he couldn't help it. "Are you hurt?" He asked finally, looking at the braided pilot, his mask barely hiding the worry. Duo opened his eyes slightly and the wince faded away into a small smile. "Worried for me, huh?" Heero grunted and looked at Duo with his death glare. 

"Just bruised up slightly. I should be fine. I didn't get shot or anything." Inside, Heero sighed in relief, but outside, he just turned back to his laptop and started to type again. "What are you typing anyway? Every single time we are on mission together, you're always typing away on that blasted laptop!" Duo walked to stand behind Heero, looking at the computer screen, wincing as he walked. 

"It's not any of your business." Heero told him coldly and carefully saved his work and shut his computer down. He didn't want to continue his work while Duo was there. He couldn't concentrate anyway. "Fine then!" Duo whined and moved to stand near his bed, carefully taking his clothes off, wincing as he was forced to move some of his muscles that was pained. Heero watched as his partner at the corner of his eyes, he appeared to be not doing so by looking into a book. 

Duo of course knew that Heero was looking at him. He was a soldier, a gundam pilot to be exact and his senses was one of his biggest assets. Through those assets, Duo could feel that Heero was watching him as he stripped. He took off the black shirt and then the white one, revealing his bruised, muscled chest. Looking down at his own body, he winced. "Man!" 

Quickly he took off his black pants and left the black boxers on. "I'm all black and blue!" He announced in despair as he rummaged around to find something else to wear, so he could get changed in the bathroom after his shower. 

Heero's heart broke. Duo's body, which was well muscled and lean, was filled with black and blue bruises. They were large and he knew that they would be there for awhile, most likely about few days. He didn't know why he felt so much heart break as he looked at the injuries the braided boy had gathered. 

Injuries was another part of being a soldier. They happened as often to him and basically all the soldiers in the world. But what had caused his heart break to see Duo hurt? He had felt only sympathy when the other pilots had been hurt, even near death. He had been worried, but that was all. But even bruises on Duo's body made him angry and his heart break into two pieces. 

Seeing that Duo was in the bathroom, Heero put his book down and sat down on his bed, leaning against the wall and pulling his legs close to him. Sitting there like that, he started to think. To organise the emotions that swam in the depth of his heart. Most of them frightened him, but some puzzled him and the others surprised him. 

The emotions that ran in him told him that he felt attraction towards Duo. That he cared for the smaller boy, that he wanted the smaller boy in every way. That thought startled him and scared him more than anything else. He moaned slightly at the helplessness of his situation. Duo would never like him that way. He flirted with girls all the time. Duo was a playboy. He was someone that liked girls and girls loved him. Duo could never like guys. It just wouldn't happen. 

And if Duo did like guys, what chances was there for Heero? With Duo being so beautiful, he could have anyone he wanted. Why would Duo want Heero? Each of the questions that rang in his mind told him that his chances were slim. Very slim. That Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier, probably didn't have a single chance with the braided pilot of Deathscythe he adored so much. He wanted to cry. 

He, Heero Yuy, the Gundam pilot of Wing Zero, wanted to cry. Unable to fight his emotions no longer, Heero quickly grabbed his denim jacket to throw over his blue shirt, walked out of the room and headed for wherever his feet took him. 

Duo came out of the bathroom, his hair out from it's braid as he had washed it. He felt slightly better after the hot relaxing shower, but when he was faced with the empty room, he really didn't feel any better. Sure, it wasn't as if Heero was going to talk to him even if he was there, but it didn't matter. He just wanted Heero to be there, for the silent company, for just his presence. It always made Duo feel happy, but Heero wasn't there and the room felt too empty, to unfilled. 

He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, his brain immediately bringing a picture of Heero up. He sighed. Why? Why couldn't he forget the blue eyed boy? Why was it so hard to even vanish a single picture of the wild haired boy? In his mind, he knew why, but he wouldn't admit it to himself, let alone to Heero. 

He knew that there was attraction on his behalf to Heero. It was unavoidable. The boy was a dream with his cold blue eyes and the wild hair. And especially with his lean, yet muscled and strong body. Duo just wanted to be in those arms, to feel the strength in his hold, to just feel the lips under his, to listen to his heart…but it was all a dream. 

Duo knew very well that his chances with the pilot of Wing Zero was slim. After all, Heero was so cold to him. He hardly seemed to recognise that he was there, but sometimes, just sometimes, Heero gave Duo hope. Hope that there might be more to them than just friendship. But it was just hope, nothing more. And it broke his heart. 

For some reason, Duo Maxwell, the self proclaimed God of Death, Shinigami, wanted to cry and he did. Burying his face into his black pillow, he let tears slip through his eyes and into the pillow cover, letting out all his frustration and the longing that was in his heart. 

*******   


Please Review.   


Love, 

Cherry princess 


	2. Distractions - Mission...

  
Well, here it is, the second Chapter. I hope you like it and please, do Review.   
And thank you to those that reviewed^^ 

WARNING: This is maleXmale relationship. If you don't like such a thing, than please don't read this and bother to flame me about it. There will be some scenes later that might raise the ratings. 

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Gundam Wing and any of the characters in this story. They belong to their respective owners. 

Please Review.   


********   


Heero turned to his laptop at the beeping sounds that issued from it. Sighing slightly in his mind, he opened it and read the message that flashed across the screen. A mission. For him. Alone. Dangerous. Heero read what he required and turned off the laptop. Walking around the room to gather everything he would need, he turned to see the sleeping pilot. 

Duo's eyes were rather puffy from what Heero could see and for some reason, Wing Zero pilot knew that the braided boy had been crying, but over what? He quickly dismissed the question and wrote a quick note for Duo and placed it on Shinigami's bedside table. He looked down at the sleeping boy and with trembling fingers, brushed away his bangs and kissed his forehead gently. 

Relieved that the boy was still asleep, Heero smiled at him in a wistful manner and snuck out of the dorm. He had a bad feeling about the mission. 

Duo woke up, feeling strangely contented and warm. Yawning and stretching, he got out of bed, to notice a white piece of paper on his bedside table. Curious, he picked it up and read the neat writing that belonged to Heero. 

Duo, 

Out of mission. Be back soon. 

Heero 

Shinigami smirked as he read the note. It was so simple, so neat and so direct to the point and…so Heero! Carefully, Duo placed the note on the bed and rummaged under his bed for a moment or two before he found what he was looking for. Opening the small box, he carefully placed the note from Heero in it and closed the lid. And carefully, he placed the box back under the bed, to the very back. 

Satisfied, Duo flopped onto the bed again, thinking about his box. It was black and decorated with silver patterns. The clasp was silver and the lock that used to be there had broken at his constant use. He hadn't bothered to get another one. And in the box, was things he treasured. Things he loved and things that was precious to him, very precious. He absolutely loved everything in it. Most of the things were little things from the past, the cross Father Maxwell had given him, well, one of them. He had given little Duo two crosses and Duo always wore one and the other was in the small box. And there were scribbled notes from Heero and his other friends…just small things that meant the world. 

He smiled and closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep again. School wasn't on for awhile, as it was holidays for them, but without having a safer place, he and Heero had chosen to stay at the school during the holidays, as some other students remained. He sighed contently and fell into dream land. 

Heero looked around and knew that he was in trouble. The mission, which should have been simple, wasn't really. His old war wounds was already starting to flare up and the fact that he was shot in the shoulder didn't help any. However, he gritted his teeth and continued to fight and to fire. He was tired, exhausted, but he knew that he had to fight. There was no other choice. Besides, he was almost out of there. 

Painfully, he got himself on the motor bike he had stolen from the base and got on it. Starting it with the key he had found in the hatch on the bike itself, he sped off into the morning light. Surprised, he looked down at his watch. He had thought that he would have finished a lot earlier. After all, he had set out at four am and infiltration missions usually don't take so long. 

As he mused, he found that he was already nearing the school. He stopped. There was no one near the school, as it was holidays and the school was so isolated from the rest of the community, but it wasn't enough to satisfied the Perfect Soldier. Heero was aware that he looked fine, appearance wise. The black clothing was hiding the bleeding on his shoulder and other various areas and if he didn't collapse or something, he would be just fine. 

But Heero Yuy wasn't stupid. He looked at the bike he had been riding and saw the blood all over it and the blood that was on his hands and the soaked through material. He lost too much blood. He knew he would be feeling the weakness that came with it and the dizziness soon. He had to get to the dorm before that. 

Quickly as he could manage, he walked towards the dorm, passing only a few people on his way, who didn't pay a second glance at him. He stopped in front of the room he shared with Duo and opened it. As he did, he found Duo sitting at the desk, typing away at the computer in the room. As soon as the door opened though, the intelligence violet eyes looked up into Heero's masked face. 

"Hey man!" He greeted as Heero closed the door and walked away from it. Duo opened his mouth to say something, when he saw the blood on the door handle. Heero had made sure that no blood was left outside of their room, but he was far too tired and dizzy to do the same to the inside of their room. Duo's eyes narrowed as he looked at the perfect soldier. 

Without another word, Duo walked to Heero and carefully led him to the bed. Before allowing the tired pilot to lie down, however, Duo stripped Heero. Carefully, moving as not to hurt him, Duo supported Heero with one of his arms while the other one quickly undid the buttons, took off the gun holsters and getting Heero to support himself, took of the shirt. After unzipping his pants, Duo pulled most of it down and laid Heero on the bed and took of the rest of his pants. 

Heero's eyes were glazed over, which was probably the reason why he hadn't insisted that he could do everything by himself. Duo looked at him with worried eyes and offered the smallest of smiles. "You're going to be just fine, Heero. I'll make sure of it." And that was the last thing Heero heard before he fell into the world of unconsciousness. 

Duo sighed as he looked at his partner. His almost naked body was browned and beautiful. The lean figure of the body contained not a single ounce of fat and every part of the body was muscled and trained. His broad chest wasn't like the people that worked out at gyms everyday, but muscles that actually saw real work. 

However, as Duo admired Heero's body, he also saw the wounds that decorated the flawless body. There was blood everywhere. There was a gunshot wound on Heero's shoulder, luckily a clean one, a few grazes throughout his arms and legs and there was bruises in areas he probably fell over or was kicked or punched. 

Carefully, Duo started with the wound that bled most, which was the shoulder wound and moved to the lesser wounds. It took him literally hours to clean Heero's body up. He was really a mess. The blood was making a mess on the sheets as well, and probably made it through the mattress as well. Duo was sure that once Heero was cleaned up, the wild haired boy would have to use his bed, as his own would be too messy. 

Finished with the last one of Heero's wounds, Duo looked at the relaxed face of Wing Zero Pilot. Knowing or rather, hoping that Heero won't wake up anytime soon, he leaned down and gently kissed his forehead. He wanted to kiss his lips, but denied himself the pleasure. If he was going to kiss Heero, he wanted it to be when the boy was awake and probably well. For, Duo Maxwell wanted far more than just a kiss from Heero Yuy. Far more. 

The laptop beeped as Duo pulled away from Heero. Cursing, Duo walked to it, cleaning his bloodied hands the best he could. As he opened the laptop, however, there was the face of Doctor J on it. Duo looked at the scientist coldly. "Where's Heero?" The scientist asked, his face devoid of any emotion like kindness or worry. 

"He's in bed, injured. You chose a good time to set up communication. Anyway, I'm refusing missions for both of us, for a month. Heero's hurt badly and his life might be in danger. He needs rest and so do I. So, no more missions for a month, get it?" Doctor J looked surprised, but nodded. "If that's what you really want." Duo nodded and shut the computer off, this time, he fully shut it down, not put it on standby like Heero normally did with his laptop. 

Duo sighed as he turned to face Heero again. Smiling slightly, he sat by his bed leaned against it, closing his eyes in the exhaustion of his labour in the three hours after Heero's return. Sleep claimed the pilot and soon, he was dreaming of his crush. 

******* 

Thank you for Reading and Please, Do Review 

Love, 

Cherry Princess 


	3. Musings

  
Hello! I hope you enjoy the new chapter of THe Rise of Emotions. I know it's not that good, but forgive me. It was an early idea and my next gundam wing fic will be much more interesting and perhaps a little bit more to the point. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. 

Oh, I don't own these gorgeous boys, no matter how much I want to. 

Love, 

Cherry princess. 

DO REVIEW! 

******* 

Heero woke up to a morning filled with bright light and pain. He tried to get up, but found that his body was incapable of the motion. And at his attempted try, a groan escaped his lips before he could stop it. 

"Don't try to get up!" Came the call from the bathroom as he wondered how his partner had managed to hear his groan. Before he could question, Duo walked out of the bathroom, just dressed in his customary black boxers and his arm filled with clothing. "You're badly injured and would be best if you stayed down like a good boy." Without waiting for Heero's reply, Duo walked away from Heero's view. 

"Where're you going?" Heero managed to say after the bout of dizziness. "To Howard's. I managed to get the blood stains out of the clothes, but they are going to be need to be cleaned a little better. And you need some pain killers and probably something to eat." Heero frowned as he tried to think clearly. Duo walked into his view with a questioning look in his eyes. "Is there something wrong?" 

Heero nodded. "Pain killers don't really work on me." He stated for Duo and watched with interest as Duo's cheerful expression changed to a frown. "I thought as much…what else can I do then?" Duo asked himself, more than the other person in the room and looked down at Heero from his height. "Well, anyway, do you think you would be alright for about an hour?" Heero gave him a glare and with inner amusement, watched as Duo raised his hands, as if to defend himself, smiling at Heero. 

"Alright! Sorry I asked. Anything you want? I'm not thinking on going out again for awhile." Heero thought about shaking his head and decided against it, knowing that shaking his head would only worsen the pain in his head already. "Nothing." He replied and closed his eyes, the drowsiness getting to him. 

The braided pilot watched as his partner's eyes closed and fought the urge to kiss his forehead again, as he had done the night before. The temptation was there, but he fought it and sighing, picked up all his luggage for Howard and walked out of the room, feeling loss. 

Just as he was falling asleep, Heero thought that he had heard something like a sigh coming from the Deathscythe pilot, but he wasn't sure. His ears heard one thing, but his brain argued, asking Heero, 'why would he sigh?' And after a while of debating with himself, Heero gave up and sighed his own sigh and fell into deep slumber. 

And that's how Duo found him, sleeping like a babe. His eyes were closed, hiding away the intense cobalt blue eyes, his strong features softened with slumber and his wild hair making a small halo around his head. Another sigh escaped his lips. However, it wasn't a sigh of longing, but a sigh of appreciation at the beautiful boy in front of him. Heero was beautiful, whether he knew it or not. 

Duo Maxwell, 02, pilot of Deathscythe, once again found himself cursing everything in the world for the fact that Heero Yuy wasn't his. Duo wanted him so badly! And seeing him sleeping like that, weakened, made him want to make some excuse to kiss him, or take even the slight advantage of being able to touch his face. Anything. Absolutely anything to do with the Perfect Soldier was what Duo needed. More than anything else in the world. 

Putting everything he brought away in the right places, Duo drew up a chair and sat down next to Heero's bed, noticing that the flesh on his face was flushed and he was most likely having a fever and worried for his sake. Quietly, Duo grabbed a towel and a bowl of cold water with a few cubes of ice in it. Wetting the towel, he gently laid it over Heero's forehead and gently patted his face. 

He didn't know what to do other than towelling his partner's face. As a Gundam Pilot, at some stage, he had been trained to take care of wounds, but not in the ways of fevers and definitely not in a great detail. He knew almost everything about other wounds, gun wounds, bruises, or even stab wounds, but other workings of the body was complete mystery to him, unlike the other pilot. 

Duo knew very well that Heero was better trained than himself. He had been training ever since he had been young, not that Duo knew how young. Heero never talked about it. Duo just knew that his training had been harsh and that it was designed to make sure that the boy felt no pain, no anger, no hate, no joy, no happiness, no friendship and most of all, no love. 

At the last train of his thoughts, Duo fought the anger that rose at his throat towards the scientist that had made his friend like that, his crush, unable to love or to hate, or to feel at all. As it was, Heero barely allowed himself to show emotion on his face, if any emotion at all. The emotion he did show, at times, was only the made laughter he celebrated his success in missions with. Other than that, Duo barely saw emotions in the boy, so unlike himself. 

So, what was it about Heero that drew Duo so much? Duo knew himself well. And knew that he mostly went for personality and then the looks. Having grown up in an orphanage where everyone looked the same, exactly at the same, covered in dirt and grime, Duo couldn't careless for looks. So, what was it that drew him to Heero? 

Was it the coldness and the distance that challenged him to get closer to him? Or was it the coldly caring the boy showed towards Duo? Or was it the same sadness in his eyes that was the same as the sadness Duo has in himself? Or was it the promise of much more behind his mask? 

Thinking about it, Duo came to conclusion that it was all that, as well as the physical attraction that held him interested. The way the bangs fell over his cobalt blue eyes, his taller, well built body, yet the gentle and soft hands, the strong features on his face and the beautiful way his eyes shined and the seriousness in his face. 

Duo knew. He knew deep in his heart. That what he loved, was everything about Heero Yuy, every single thing about him. The whole make up of his coldness, rare gentleness and the beautiful looks the boy possessed. It was all of that and more. 

Duo knew that he was in love, that he was falling in love and that he had already, fallen in love. With the person that was lying there, wounded and relying on him, probably at the moment for survival. Heero Yuy.   


******* 

I hope you enjoyed it. Please REVIEW. 


	4. Love Sweet Love

Cherry Princess: Well, this isn't really a big change, but it is a slight change. I have made the fourth chapter, this one, the end of the fic. Thank you for your support and I would love it if I can get more reviews. Though I don't think I will write another fic with such wonderful characters. They are too wonderful to work with, in fear of them getting out of their character. Which I can clearly see Heero has. A failing of mine. Thank you for reading. I sincererly hope you have enjoyed The Rise of Emotions. 

PLEASE REVIEW! 

Love, cherry Princess.... 

Do Enjoy^^ 

******* 

The sun was shining in his eyes, causing the drowsiness of sleep to draw away from him sharply. He didn't know whether to be glad for it, or not. His head was pounding, as if he had been hit over the head, but he knew better. His body was filled with wounds, truly, but he knew for sure that there hadn't been any incidents when his head had been hit. He was sure. 

Opening his eyes the best he could, against the brightness of the sun, he saw what was heavy against his arm. First he had thought it might have been just the loss of feeling in his arm, but he saw clearly that it was actually a loudmouthed braided boy, more or less using his arm as a pillow, coupled with his arms as well. 

For a moment, he debated on whether to wake him up or not, but decided against it. Looking around him and from the fragments of memory he could gather, he saw that Duo would need the rest. The boy was probably up all night. After all, from what he could remember, the extreme heat in his body and the feverish thoughts that ran thought his mind, Duo would have tried to cool him down. 

He looked down at the closed violet eyes and just watched. He just sat there, observing every little twitch, mumble and even the strange movements of limbs Duo made in his sleep. But it was a sudden word that snapped him out of his trance. The sound of his name in Duo's lips. It was faint at first, but it started to grow louder, Duo just calling his name, it was a painful cry though. As if… 

Heero never got to finish his thought as Duo screamed and he decided on waking the boy up. Despite the pain in his arm, he used it to shake the boy, calling his name. "Duo!" The final shake was strong enough to bring Duo out of his dream, with tears in his eyes. "Heero!" Duo cried out again, as he had been doing in his dream and flung himself at the Perfect Soldier. Confused, but unable to push away, Heero just allowed Duo to hold him and cry into his chest. 

"Duo! What's wrong?" Heero tried asking, but found no answer as the boy didn't stop shedding pitiful tears. "Promise me that you won't die." Was the only thing Heero heard from him. As if it was some sort of a prayer Duo was offering. "I…" For some reason or another, Heero could not. Simply could not say, 'I can't.' Which was on his mind. It seemed like the wrong thing to say. After all, his mission for that little moment, was to stop Duo from crying…ne? 

"Duo, tell me what's wrong." For once, Duo thought he heard something like concern in the voice of his comrade, but he was unsure, after all, he wasn't thinking very sanely. He was worried. The dream had been enough to tell him that what had happened could very well come true in the real world. The one he loved could die. Just leaving Duo to grieve afterwards. 

Heero didn't know what was going on, but he felt the tears that was quickly soaking through the bandages, touching his skin and that the boy was shaking badly. Duo wasn't the pilot he was used to seeing. It was more like a human Duo. Without his masks. Duo was always wearing a mast of happiness, as Heero wore the mask of deadliness. Behind it all though, there were feelings and for once, Heero was getting to really see the whole content of it. And it scared him. More than he could admit. 

"You died. You went on a mission and you didn't come back." Heero couldn't help but run a hand down Duo's long braid and down his back, repeating the soothing motion. It was awkward. Something he had never done before. Comforting wasn't one of the lessons he had learnt in order to be the Perfect Soldier. But it was human nature. 

"I can't promise I won't die. You know that, but I promise that I'll try. That's all I can give you." Duo nodded slowly, his tears slowly running out. He felt stupid. He shouldn't have cried like that, buried his face into Heero's chest. He sighed as he pulled away, his hands rubbing the tears away from his face as Heero looked down at him, with worried and gentle eyes that it surprised Duo. "Will you promise the same?" The question sounded foreign to his own ears. It was strange to think that he was asking such a question. It was out of his character, out of his personality, but what was all that in front of the one you loved? Nothing at all… 

Duo smirked as always and nodded, though his look was spoiled slightly with his tears, Heero nodded and tried to slip his mask back into place when a surprise question was popped by Duo. He tried to think clearly for a moment at least, but the question had stunned his brain out of the thinking line. He was unable to even remember what he felt, let alone what he should do in such a place and time. Duo's eyes were glittering with the left over tears, with the hope shining behind them all. Heero was also amazed that one simple question as the one asked could stop everything as it did. 

"Heero, do you love me?" 

Duo looked at the boy, noting that his eyes were quickly filling with a look of pure shock, surprise, you mention it, and Heero went slightly pale as well. It was a stupid question to ask, Duo decided as he tried to fight the tears as the hope diminished within himself. He couldn't stand the idea that Heero may hate him, after the question that had been asked. After all, Heero wasn't like that. He couldn't. 

"I don't know." 

Heero finally answered. He wanted to say yes, but he knew better. It would change too much, too fast. He just smiled his first half smile at the boy and watched as the hope that had drained away before quickly returned. 'I don't know' meant that there was at least half a chance that he could be loved by the stonic boy. At least he had that. At least. 

"You better get some rest. Forget about what just happened, ok?" Duo's voice was trembling, but that was slowly steadied as he smiled bravely and walked out of the room and into the bathroom. After a moment, Heero heard the shower running, but curiously enough, the steam that should have followed a warm shower being even turned on, wasn't there. And if he was correct, there was a sob that had escaped the sound of water. Damn! The Perfect Soldier cursed. He had made Duo cry. 

What was he to do though? He was a soldier, in a war. He couldn't go and fall in love like that. And if he did fall in love, unfortunately, than he shouldn't do anything about it. The missions. And the fights. Love can only get in the way. But… 

Biting his lips almost to the state they were to bleed, Heero stood up and walked to the vidphone in place at the corner of their room and quickly dialled a number that popped to his mind first. "Trowa, I need some help." Trowa's green eye shone out from the screen as he looked at his friend. "What can I do for you? Is this about Duo?" Noting the faint surprise on Heero's face, Trowa nodded without emotion on his own face. 

"Don't ask how I know. But he's in love with you as you are with him. Quatre saw the whole thing coming from the moment he saw all of you. Anyway, just go and talk to him. And don't even think about giving excuses about missions and the war going on. The whole world is not going to accommodate you two, but it's not going to stop functioning just because of you either. Trust me. Love doesn't get in the way that much. If I lost Quatre, it would hurt, but I would be glad, because we at least had some time together." 

Heero's eyes were wide by the time his friend had finished. Trowa had got to the point a lot quicker than he had ever thought possible, and he had pointed out all the things that had been worrying his mind without a single word from himself. "Thank you." Heero said as he shut the phone off, still a little shaken. Was Trowa starting to get powers like Quatre or… 

Heero smirked slightly. Quatre must have been next to Trowa, and read the feelings of the two pilots before the phone had been answered. After all, the little blonde had connections with all of the pilots emotion-wise. 

What to do… 

Heero slowly undid the bandage that had been wrapped around himself to see how bad the wound was. It wasn't as bad as they felt, he decided as he left the bandages on the bed and walked into the bathroom. It would do him good to have a shower anyway, he decided. And give Duo a surprise while he was at it too…and make sure that the boy stopped crying was another priority. 

Without knocking, the Perfect Soldier opened the bathroom door and walked in, quickly feeling the chill from the cold water and it didn't take him long to find his depressed friend, leaning against the wall of the showed, with his braid undone, and his hand slowly flowing around him, even as the boy sobbed quietly a he could, unaware of Heero's presence. Heero's heart broke at the sight of the braided baka in such a way. 

Slowly, as if not to frighten a lost puppy, Heero reached in to touch Duo's limp shoulder with gentle hand. Duo was startled out of his trance, but as he looked up, he noticed that his surprise wasn't over yet. His eyes closed as warm lips covered his own cold ones. Warm arms wrapped around him as the kiss was deepened.As Duo pulled Heero closer and held tight, Heero had to fight back a wince of pain with the wound flaring with all it's little might. 

"So…I think I just answered that question for you." 

Duo couldn't help but smile and pull the boy into his arms and kiss him, slightly more aware of his wound than before, as his happiness had calmed down a little. "But what is the answer?" Duo asked slyly, fighting back the shiver that ran through his body both from the cold and from the warmth that was coming from the one he loved. Sweetness was all that had been needed to draw him out of his trance and Duo was getting plenty of it. 

"Well, the answer was rather simple, I thought. I love you." With that came a small kiss on the nose of Duo. Though Heero wasn't smiling, Duo knew. That someday, some time, some moment in their lives, he would make that stoic boy smile if his life would hang on the line. A mission, if you like. Another mission for Duo to take on. And he never failed missions. Never. 

"I thought so too." Duo said as he buried his face into Heero's chest, relishing in the sheer warmth that was his new boyfriend. Sweetness, gentleness and the strength of a fighter all rolled into one. Duo couldn't help but feel that moment that he would be happy to die. It wouldn't matter, because he was in Heero's arms. And happy as he had ever been to be in the muscled arms. 

****   
Thank you! Please, feel free to point out any short comings. They are welcome as long as they are constructive. Thank you so much! 

******* 

I don't own Gundam Wing. I say it for all writers!   
REVIEW! 


End file.
